The Alien Suit
by GODZILLAFAN1997
Summary: This little story came to be when i dint have internet so i created it out of boredom but still hope you enjoy. :
1. Leaving

It was a normal day in the life of a boy named Jake but who is usually called Freddy for unknown reasons it was the last day of school the clock was in 3:29 almost 3:30 the end of the day

Jake: Come on you stupid clock go go go go

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG

Jake: Wooooh Hoooooo

Voice from the Speaker: We are sorry students we accidentally rang the bell by accident.

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwww

Speaker Voice: Nah just kidding it's the end of classes!

Everyone ran for the door but the one to get first was Jake who was the most exited he ran all the way to the bus with his friends talking about where they're going on summer vacation.

Friend no.1: Man I'm going to California I'm hoping to meet smosh!

Friend 2: Well I'm going to Texas I'm going too meet Shawn Michaels!

Friend 1: And where are you Going Freddy?

Jake: Dude I told you already I don't know now come on lets get on the bus!

After the last hours the friends had in the bus Jake got off the bus and waved goodbye to his friends.

Jake: Later guys! , man ill miss them oh well at least I'll get to see them next year oh and facebook.

After coming to his house Jake's parents talked to Jake where they're going to summer vacation and his reaction was….

Jake: WHAT! , NEW YORK?

After his parents calmed him down they told him to pack his thing's cause they where leaving this night.

So what you think guys was it good the next chapter is already loaded up please review this

Godzilla Fan


	2. Found

By the next day in the morning they were in New York and left the airport and checked in a holiday inn.

Jake: Hey mom I'm going to Gramercy Park I'm going to check it out.

Mom: Do you have you're watch and cell phone?

Jake: Yep!

After a few Minutes he was in Gramercy Park.

Jake: Wow this place is huge!

After a few hours of checking the park the clouds turned gray and water started pouring from the sky.

Jake: Oh great just my luck.

Jake ran under a little bridge to wait off the rain he pulled out his PSP and played a Godzilla film he downloaded, after a while he herd a crying noise like an animal.

Jake: Huh?

Then in front of him a puddle of black tar like substance was in front of him, he looked at it for a while and also put his PSP in his pocket again, while looking at it, it started to move and cry.

Jake: AHHHHHH! , wait that looks like the symbiote from spider man but how?

After he said that the little puddle said in a weird and tired voice….

Symbi: h-h-he-help m-m-me

Jake: Its weak, man this can be the once in a lifetime opportunity for me I must do this.

Jake reached out his hand to the symbiote then the symbiote slowly latched on to his arm just as it did it said….

Symbi: Thank You

After a moment the whole thing was over Jakes body, all black except for the white large eyes and the big white spider symbol on his chest and back.

Jake: This is way awesome!

Just as he said that it stopped raining.

Jake: Man I can't wait to try this suit on, hmmmm I know, to the city.

Then he leaped to the sky and landed on a rooftop.

Jake: Wow I jumped that high! , well any way lets see my new powers.

He then turned around and saw a wall then a voice out off nowhere gently said ¨crawl¨

Jake: Oh right wall crawling umm who said that? Ok never mind.

Then Jake started crawling on the wall

Jake: Wow I'm really wall crawling hmmm id like to get to a good vantage point.

Then Jake saw a flag pole and leapt to its tip.

Jake: What a nice view

Then his head started to buzz and the same little voice said ¨danger¨

Jake: Of course Spider-Sense that means trouble lets see.

Jake then started to look around for any sign of trouble then all of a sudden he sees a cute girl getting mobbed.

Jake: Guys like that sicken me but how can I get there fast?

¨web sling¨

Jake: How could I forget about that?

Jake then shot a long stream of web that sticked to the side of a building and started swinging.

Jake: WOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO

Jake then landed behind the mugger and grabbed him and threw him to the wall

Jake: Why not pick on someone you're one size bub?

Mugger: I dint know it was Halloween already, nice costume to bad it ain't going to be pretty for long.

Then the mugger took out a knife and charged to Jake time then all of a sudden time slowed down

¨Reflexes¨

Jake: Oh right spider reflexes ill go easy on this guy and just punch him a bit.

The mugger missed Jake and when Jake dodged he shot a web to the mugger's knife and took it away from him.

Jake: Hey play nice now.

Mugger: What the… that's it you freak.

Jake: Bring it.

¨Health¨

Jake: Huh?

Then from Jakes view a little bar on the upper corner of his sight appears and is filled with a purple color.

Jake's thoughts: is that a health bar? ...my health bar!

Then the mugger punched Jake on the chest

Jake: OW! Hey the bar lost some of its color well that's obvious but anyways time to finish this

Just then Jake landed a sucker punch on the robber and then webbed him up while he fell to the floor.

Jake: There easy hey are you ok?

Girl: Yeah but who are you?

Jake: I'm you're friendly neighborhood spider-man

Girl: Wow a real super hero hee-hee thank you.

Then the girl kisses Jake on the cheek

Girl: Bye **waves**

Jake: Hmph I think I can get used to this.

THWIP was the noise Jake's wrist made as a stream of web came out.

Jake: I wonder if anyone else needs help.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter the next one is already up

Godzilla Fan


	3. Tutorial and Something bigger

Jake lands on the rooftop of the holiday inn.

Jake: Man this place is full of crooks! But now I need to be in my normal clothes I remember that the suit can turn into any kind of clothing.

Jake thought of his clothes before he touched the symbiote then the suit turned into the clothes Jake originally wore but in a black color theme.

Jake: Hmm I don't remember them being black but who cares

Jake then found the fire exit ladder and went to his room and turned on the T.V the news was on.

News Guy: And in other news witnesses claimed to have been saved by a mysterious black suited figure they all claimed that it was spider-man in fact even one of them recorded how he fought a group of thugs and hanged them on a light pole here is the video.

Then a video appeared on the T.V that showed Jake fighting five thugs at the same time and dodging every attack and even landing a few counter attacks until they were all knocked out then he webbed them up and hung them from a pole and waved to the camera right before he shot a web to a building and slinged away.

Jake: Well I guess I deserve some rest.

Jake then drifted to sleep and dreamt of him being in a large empty arena while wearing the black suit.

Jake: Hey where am I?

Voice: You're in you're sub-conscious

Jake: Who are you?

Voice: I'm the symbiote

Jake: So you were the little voice that told me what to do still thanks for the help

Voice: Thanks but you still have four things to learn first you're super strength

Then a huge boulder about the same size of the statue of liberty's head appeared in front of Jake.

Voice: Try to lift this boulder.

Jake walked in front of the huge boulder and picked it up with ease.

Jake: Wow I knew I was strong but not this strong this is awesome.

Voice: Next you're super speed try to sprint trough the markers.

Jake then ran as fast as he could trough the markers.

Jake: I'm so fast I can hardly believe it!

Voice: Now you will learn to use tendril attacks.

Jake: You mean use the suit as a weapon like some sort of whip?

Voice: Yes

Then a group of thugs surrounded Jake ready to attack.

Jake then started to spin around and whippet out the symbiote tendrils hitting every thug in site.

Jake: This is great for when I get surrounded or when I want to look cool.

Voice: Now for you're final lesson rage mode.

Jake: Rage mode?

Then in Jakes sight another bar appeared under his health bar but with a red color.

Voice: Once this bar fills up you will be able to enter rage mode while in rage mode you will be surrounded in a red aura and you will be able to do more damage, run faster, and even do a finishing ultimate attack try to enter rage mode.

Jake then released all his power within and got surrounded by a red aura and his normal black suited spider-man eyes turned into venom like eyes his muscles looked bigger and grew claws on his hands and on his feet.

Jake: Hey this is cool hey what's wrong with my voice it sounds like venom from spider-man 3 what the hell? You're not trying to take over me are you?

Voice: No I learned from my mistake of trying to take over my host's and promised to never do it again it's just a little side effect of rage mode.

Jake: Oh well this will really come in handy I should be waking up right now thanks' symbi.

Jake then wakes up its 12:51 in the morning

Jake: Man what a dream well time to do some crime fighting oh but I gotta leave a note first.

After writing a note Jake turns on the T.V the news is on.

News guy: Attention citizens of New York we have just received word of terrorists high jacking a plane the following recorded message came from the hijacked plane lets listen.

Terrorist: Listen you stupid Americans we are going to take revenge from Osama's death we are going to crash into something important to you HAHAHAHAHA.

News Guy: Unfortunately the military hasn't figured out where they are going to attack so please whatever you do stay downstairs and leave all skyscraper buildings in the city.

Jake: WHAT? I CANT LET THATH HAPPEN I GOTTA STOP THEM I CAN'T TELL MOM AND DAD THEY WILL NEVER LET ME GO OUTSIDE ALONE. Only one person can stop them.

Just then the black suit emerged from Jake's back and surrounded his entire body.

Jake: And that's me.

Jake the jumped trough the window and swinged to the empire state building and climbed to the top.

Jake: Come on spider sense find them.

Then Jake's head buzzed and turned around and saw a plane going down.

Jake: There it is but I don't think I can reach it. It's too far from web range.

¨Fly¨

Jake: Fly?

Then all of a sudden a pair of tentacles spreaded from his back and turned into wings.

Jake: Wow I dint know the suit could to that well time to fly.

Then Jake jumped up as high as he could and started to flap his wings rapidly gaining altitude after a few seconds he landed on the plane and got close to the door once close enough he opened it by brute force and got inside.

Jake: Sorry but you're flights been canceled.

The scared terrorists started too shoot Jake but Jake dodged every bullet until the terrorist ran out off ammo.

Jake: What's the matter out of ammo? Good thing I only use my fists and well this!

Jake webbed up the terrorist to the ceiling and proceeded to next until he came to the pilot's door.

Jake: Ok that's the last one of them.

Passenger: T-t-t-ther-r-res another one in the pilot's cabin.

Jake: Thanks pal.

Then Jake released his power and went to rage mode and busted open the pilot's door.

Jake: Hey dumbass I don't think you know how to fly this thing so step back and leave it to the professionals.

Terrorist: Too late freak I've destroyed the flight controls there's nothing you can do.

Jake: You idiot!

Jake the punched the terrorist in the face and knocked him out.

Jake: I got to stop this thing!

Jake then ran to the door he busted open to enter the plane and jumped out while in the air he took out his wings witch look much bigger then before do to rage mode.

Jake: Man I must be out of my mind.

Jake then flew to the front of the plane and grabbed it from the tip of the nose of the plane.

Jake: I know fore sure super man is going to sue me.

Jake then slowed down the plane with his strength and amazingly put the plane on a field next to the white house.

Jake: Man the plane…. Was going to hit… the white house.

Just then he exited rage mode and collapsed on the field.

What's going to happen next? Well I don't know, actually I do but I'm not telling you will have to read the next chapter witch is already up

Godzilla Fan


	4. The Girl

Voices: Is he alive? , Take off his mask, I can't its like it's attached to the rest of the costume!

Jake opened his eyes and saw the group of reporters and president bodyguards.

Jake: WOW HEY! Hands off the mask!

Jake then got up with a bit of trouble but a bodyguard helped him up.

Jake: Thanks owww that plane was heavy plus by the gravity my back.

Jakes thoughts: Man my health bar is low looks like I was knocked out and my rage is completely empty I don't think I can make it to New York.

Jake: Ummm can anyone give me a ride to New York?

Later Jake was thanked by the president and gave him a lift to New York and a Golden Metal. Jake got on the helicopter and waited until they were under New York.

Jake: Hey can you go higher?

The pilot nodded and the helicopter started going up until the pilot said that this is as high as he can go.

Jake: Well ok thanks for the lift see yah!

Jake opened the door and jumped out the helicopter.

He let himself freefall for a good while feeling the breeze and relaxing his entire body he then he saw how his health bar filled up a bit.

Jake: Looks like the advanced healing ability of the suit is kicking in oh I think I should start slinging now.

Jake then slinged all the way to little store landing with a not so loud thud.

Jake: Hey umm just going to buy a Gatorade.

Jake grabbed the drink and gave the merchant five dollars.

Jake: Keep the change.

Then the part of the suit covering his mouth peeled off and he started to drink the sports drink. Everyone watching shocked how he did that with the mask just as he finished he threw the bottle to the nearest trash can and the suit stretched itself to cover Jakes mouth.

Jake: Refreshing.

Our hero then returned to his apartment and to his room he then made the suit retract and hide inside his body with nothing on except for a pair of shorts revealing his upper body.

Jake: Wow the suit increased my muscles a lot I'm like a kid version of Rey Mysterio.

Jake then laid on his bed and dosed off into the world until he got up

Jake: Man I'm too bored to go to sleep I'm going outside for a while but with my clothes sorry symbi but you'll just have to go over my clothes when I use you as a costume.

A few minutes later Jake was walking down the street until he passed a store and saw the newspaper.

Jake: **reading newspaper**Fiction becomes a reality comic superhero roams New York City protecting its people, looks like people are noticing I'm around cool

Jake walks out the door and walks some more until he sees the same girl he saved the first time he wore the black suit being pushed against the wall in the far side of a dark alleyway by a guy wearing a dark leather jacket with his hair combed back while wearing a pair of sunglasses.

Jake: Her again, geez… hmmmm this guy definitely is not a robber I think ill just push him around a bit.

Jake got close to the guy and girl and made the symbiote turn into the suit under his clothes but only the legs, torso, and arms.

Jake: Hey grease ball what's up with the get up you've played too much bully or what!

Greaser: **turning around** You talkin to me knucklehead? I'm going to knock you into next week!

The greaser got in a fighting position while Jake just smirked and closed his fists, the greaser charged Jake and well Jake just punched him in the chest and the greaser fell and was knocked out.

Girl: Oh thank you so much **hugs Jake** that guy was about to rape me how can I ever repay you!

Jake: Don't mention it and you don't have to repay me just be more care full ok?

Girl: Ok I'm Kari

Jake: Well I'm Jake you live here in the big apple?

Amy: Yeah I live in the Chinatown region, and you?

Jake: Actually I live in Rhode Island I'm just here for my summer vacations.

Amy: Cool ummm hey can you check if my backpack is over there that jerk threw somewhere around here.

Jake: Sure

Jake searched for her backpack and found it behind the trash can before he told Kari that he found it he noticed it was opened and a sketchbook was sticking out, Jake pulled it out and opened it seeing a bunch of drawings of Manhattans' landmarks.

Kari: I see you found my backpack.

Jake: Oh sorry it was sticking out of you're backpack and well I got curious **blushing**

Kari: It's ok here take a look at this **grabs another sketchbook from backpack**

Jake opens the sketch book and sees a bunch of cool anime like drawings like Naruto DBZ and a whole lot more.

Jake: Wow these are cool and their pretty great.

Kari: Thanks

Then a beeping noise is heard from Kari's watch

Kari: Oh oops gotta go se you tomorrow at central park under the bridge at five?

Jake: Sure

Kari kisses Jake on the cheek and runs off waving goodbye.

Jake: I should keep an eye on her.

Just then Jakes spider sense was triggered

Jake: Wow spider sense got to change.

Just as the symbiote wrapped itself around Jakes body and turned into the suit a huge shadow went over him.

Jake: **turning around** no way not possible I must be seeing things!

So what guys you enjoyed it well hope you did the next chapter is already up!

GodzillaFan


	5. A special little monster

Jake: Looks like I'm not the only thing becoming a reality but still its impossible!

Jake was watching shocked as he was seeing Gigan a giant monster from the Godzilla series standing on the other side of the building, Jake crawled to the top of one of the buildings of the alleyway to see the monster although not as big it was as big as in apartment but a bit bigger

Jake: Man I want one of those.

Just then a weird fat guy with a cape and a black shirt floated to the top of Gigans head and said….

Fat Guy: Go my creature destroy this place MUAHAHAHAHA they dare not to sell me Grand Theft Auto 4! , those fools they will pay!

Jake: Hey dude just because they dint sell it to you doesn't give you the means to send a giant daikaju to destroy them!

Fat Guy: Huh, Oh its you the incredible spider dork listen web head you may be the totally awesome spider man in real life but you're just a teen with spider powers cool costume by the way.

Jake: Thanks I found it lying around!

Jake then leapt to the monsters head and got close to the Fat Guy.

Jake: Now if you would be kind, **grabs the fat Guy**, CALL OFF GIGAN!

Fat guy: NEVER GIGAN DESTROY HIM!

Just then the monster slashed one of his giant claw hands to Jake and knocked him out of his head along with the Fat Guy.

Fat Guy: HEY LET GO OFF ME!

Jake: CALL HIM OFF!

Jake and the Fat Guy crash into the ground and out off the fat guy comes a weird device and a few cards.

Fat Guy: My reality device, my cards NOOOOO!

Jake gets up fast and grabs the device and a few cards.

Jake: Got them, huh what's this? , a Godzilla card? And this thing looks like that thing from dinosaur King, hmmmm I wonder.

Jake then slashed the Godzilla card and out popped a Godzilla 2000 roaring.

Jake: SWEET! THIS IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!

Jake then saw Gigan and the Fat Guy.

Jake: Godzilla use atomic BREATH!

Godzilla then shot a huge stream of fire from his mouth and shot Gigan on the head and exploded making him turn into a card only to be caught by the Fat Guy.

Fat Guy: NOOOO GIGAN YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WAAAAAAHHHHHH! **runs away**

Jake: That was fun and wow Godzilla this is cool, and hey I got Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, and Gamera.

Jake then pressed a button on the strange device and Godzilla flashed into a bright light and was turned into a tiny dog sized Godzilla jumping and making little roaring sounds wagging its tail with its tongue out smiling.

Jake: Awww well aren't you a cute little radioactive monster **picks up little Godzilla**

Just then little Godzilla licked Jake, then Jake jumped to the top of the building the fat guy was going to destroy then to the alleyway then the mask part of the suit peeled off showing Jakes entire head.

Jake: well guess I'm keeping you **puts little Godzilla down**, hey what's this **picks up a book** hey it's a Naruto manga what's it doing here?

Just then Kari walked into the alleyway.

Kari: geez I left my manga here it must have fallen from my backpack, huh?

Just as she said that she saw Jake with the suit on holding the Manga with his face exposed with a shocked look.

Kari: Oh my god…

Little Godzilla: **Roar**

So guys enjoyed it well next chapter already up check it out

GodzillaFan


	6. Shocking Aftermath

Jake: Uhhhhhhh hey there Kari

Kari: You're spider man!

Jake: Hehehe yeah pretty funny no?

Kari: But how did you get you're powers? , radioactive spider?

Jake: Actually no but it's a long story you got any gum?

Meanwhile in a apartment on the other side of the city…

Fat Guy: Man I lost my cards and my reality device no matter I have a spare

The fat guy enters the house and goes to the basement

Fat Guy: Aha here it is ok come on out Gigan.

The fat guy swiped the card trough the device and a little Gigan popped out making a little noise like his roar but quitter and softer.

Fat Guy: Well good thing I dint have all the cards out let's see I have Gigan, Orga, MechaGodzilla 1, King Ghidorah and Monster X.

Fat Guy: Come on out my alien fraction!

All of the alien monsters came out in a chibi form and roared their signature roars but in a cuter form.

Fat: Hmmm I need more monsters ooooohhhhhh I know

The fat guy takes out a map and starts reading it.

Ok looks like the closest fraction is in Liberty Island no problem I have a flying monster ok everyone back to you're card forms!

All the little aliens flashed into a red colored energy and turned back into cards in the fat guys hand.

Fat Guy: Ok all of you in the bag except for you **puts all the cards except one in his backpack**

The Fat Guy goes outside and swipes the card he had out trough the device while shouting.

Come on out! , KING GHIDORAH WREK HAVOC!

King Ghidorah came out in a surge of light and roared his traditional crackle while still in a house size.

The fat guy jumped on the aliens back and then took off.

Meanwhile back in the alleyway Jake is hanging upside down in the traditional spider man way explaining the rest of his story while Kari is holding little Godzilla like a little dog.

Kari: So this suit is alive?

Jake: Yeah look

Jake then got on the floor and stood next to Kari and put his hand close to her and a little tentacle came out and licked Kari on the cheek.

Kari: Friendly isn't he? But anyway so you got this little guy from some fat guy with a weird jacket and a ponytail?

Jake: Yeah oh and these guys **takes out cards from a pocket the suit had**

Jake handed Kari the cards while she put little Godzilla down and saw all of them.

Kari: Hey can you make these little monster appear like little Godzilla?

Jake: Ummmm I don't know let me try it.

Jake then made the costume hide inside him leaving Jake only with the clothes he had, he then took out the device and pressed the same button he did to make Godzilla a little monster and out popped the little monsters Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, and Gamera.

Kari: Oh my god I love this little guy **grabs the chibi Mothra worm and cuddles it**

Jake: Ummmm actually it's a girl.

Kari: That makes it better!

Then two guys come running and stop in front of the alley way and say:

Guy1: DUDE DID YOU SEE THE THREE HEADED DRAGON HEADING TO THE STATUE OF LIBERTY?

Guy2: YEAH MAN IT WAS AWSOME AND SOME FAT GUY WAS ON HIS BACK TOATALLY WICKED!

Jake: Looks like I'm heading to Liberty Island.

Kari: What do you mean ¨I¨? I'm going too!

Jake: Ummmm ok sure looks like we'll need Mothra's help

Kari: How is a cute little worm going to help us?

Jake: Oh you'll see

Jake makes all the monsters into cards and puts them away except for one.

Jake: Come on out! , MOTRAH PROTECT THE EARTH!

Mothra then comes out making her little trademark sound.

Kari: Ummmm are we going underground or something?

Jake: Nope were flying, MOTRAH EVOLVE!

Then Motrah surrounded herself in her silk and then made the silk cover explode and out she came as her adult form flapping her wings and roaring.

Jake: So you getting on or huh? Where she go?

Kari on top of Motrah cuddling her on the monsters soft fur: She is cuter than before!

Jake rolled his eye and jumped onto Motrah from a long distance.

Kari: Do you have to show off you have super powers?

Jake: That's not showing off this is!

Jake then shoots a stream of web into the wall while giving a smile and raising his eyebrows while Kari gave a nagged look.

Jake: Alright let's go! MOTHRAH TAKE IT TO THE SKY!

Motrah took off and flew with great speed heading to Liberty Island.

Ok this was fun but I have bad news I have to quit on this project because I TRICKED YOU!

Hahahaha nah the next chapter is already up

Godzilla Fan


	7. Battle by the Statue

Mothrah was high on King Ghidorah's tail and luckily the duo of Jake and Kari were close enough to hear the fat guy well actually he was screaming his plan.

Fat Guy: Yes I'm so close to the cards I can smell it! Or is it Biolante? Anyways I the master of fiction will have all of the Mutant Cards! MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh here's my stop Ghidorah go to the entrance of the statue of liberty!

Jake: He's after the mutant fraction that's not good let's go down Motrah to the entrance!

The three headed monster landed and the M.F (Master of Fiction) got off.

Jake: I have to confront him but he can't know who I am, if I summon a monster he'll realize I was spider-man! Motrah take Kari too a safe location in the island and protect her!

Motrah roared in agreement and then Jake let the symbiote get over his body to turn into the suit

Jake: Be careful ok? I'm going to jump Motrah will protect you see yah.

Jake jumped off Motrah and landed with a huge thud making the concrete on his feet crack.

M.F: You again? Grrrrr leave me alone!

Jake: No way you're not getting those cards!

M.F: Wait how did you know do you have super hearing abilities?

Jake: Yeah sure **sweat**, but still get away from those cards! Godzilla! PROTECT THE EARTH!

Jake slashed the Godzilla card and out came Godzilla roaring really loud.

M.F: This is boring Ghidorah take it to the sea and GROW TO YOURE REAL SIZE!

Just then Ghidorah flew and grabbed Godzilla and flew to the sea where he let go of Godzilla and then grew to his real size.

Jake: WOW NO WAY GODZILLA GROW TO YOURE REAL SIZE TOO.

Then a huge burst of water went to the air and out came Godzilla to his real size making the ocean surrounding the island look like just a little swimming pool barely reaching his knees.

Jake: Now where were we? **cracks knuckles**

M.F: IN THIS, COME OUT GIGAN WREK HAVOC!

Gigan came out roaring and slashing his metallic hands as a sign of aggression.

M.F: Gigan take care of him!

Gigan nodded in agreement and charged his laser aiming at Jake.

Jake: Oh boy

Meanwhile in the sky Motrah was landing in group of trees where she and Kari were able to see the two gigantic monsters duke it out.

The fight was getting out of hand Ghidorah had the upper chance for the M.F was heard screaming a super attack making Ghidorah glow in a yellow energy making his lightning breath become red and shoot Godzilla the famous daikaiju of all time look tired he needed help.

Kari: Motrah can you help?

Motrah nodded and went to the sky.

Meanwhile Jake was holding Gigan's claws with his strength.

Jake: Huh? Motrah! GROW TO YOURE REAL SIZE!

Motrah roared and grew to her real size and started to use her silk to trap King Ghidorah and went to Godzilla's side and talked to him in the monster language.

Motrah: Godzilla we must join our powers tell Jake to use the fusion attack card!

Godzilla: How?

Motrah: The suit he wears understands you're roars but not mine I know because I've dealt with those kinds of beings before.

Godzilla: Ok ill try.

Godzilla roared to Jake and the symbiote herd him and translated it to Jake.

Jake: Huh you can understand him? ... Fusion cards? …. Ok ill try it!

Jake ducked and made Gigan trip from the strength he was using against Jake while Jake grabbed Gigan by the tail spinning until….

Jake: So long ye bowser! Hahaha

He let go of Gigan and made him crash against a boat making it explode witch made Gigan bounce back next to Jake and faint.

Jake: Wow can't believe that worked ok now time for this!

Jake pulled out the strange device and all the cards he had.

Jake: Where is that card?

Then a noise was heard from the device in Jake's hand he put away the cards and put attention to the device when all of a sudden a card came out it had a picture of two energy's combining.

Jake: Ok this is it! SPECIAL ATACK! COMBINE POWERS!

Then Godzilla got up and charged his atomic breath while Motrah charged her beam and the at the same time they shot King Ghidorah with their energy pushing King Ghidorah in violent way desinagrating his entire body the turning back into a card.

Jake: Awesome!

M.F: NOOOOOO! KING GHIDORAH, GIGAN GRAB THE CARD AND GIVE IT TO ME!

Gigan awoke from his unconsciousness and hover to the falling card and grab it with his tail and handing it to M.F who was on the torch of the statue of liberty.

M.F: Thank you Gigan now return!

Gigan flashed in a red light then zapping itself to M.F hands turning into a card.

Jake: Godzilla come back!

Godzilla flashed in a green light then zapped himself to Jake's hand.

Jake: Good job Godzilla now take a rest you need it, Motrah turn back into small size and get Kari once you get her meet me on the torch ok?

Motrah roared and got smaller back to apartment size and flew back to Kari, Jake web slinged to the top of the torch and got inside the torch while Motrah staid outside hovering outside the torch.

Jake: Stop right there!

M.F: Too late web head Muahahahaha! , take this.

M.F took out a plasma shotgun and shot at Jake but missed Jake got close to M.F and landed a punch in his arm witch made him nudge to the right and then kicked him in the chest pushing him back but while he did the kick a piece of paper fell from his pocket and flew to Jake's feet the symbiote noticed it and grabbed it hiding it inside Jake then the M.F pumped the gun and shot at Jake tackling him trough the wall of the torch and knocking him out.

Motrah saw what happened and caught Jake from the air and flew a bit away from the torch while Kari looked at Jakes injury the blast ripped the whole chest area and a bit from the back from crossing the wall the mask peeled off and Jake's head was revealed.

Kari: Oh my gosh Jake wake up!

M.F: Here they are now lets see umm Destroyah, Biolante, Batra, Spacegodzilla, and ohhh ill try this one out!

M.F Screamed something but Motrah was too far away for Kari to hear, she could only hear:

M.F: DESTROY THE EARTH AND GROW TO YOURE REAL SIZE!

And out came a huge Monster witch came out in a big flash of orange energy then the energy went away and the monster was revealed.

Kari: Oh shit, were screwed.

Try to guess witch monster it could be I could give you a hint but it will be easy to figure it out if I tell you

Godzilla Fan


	8. New friends and someting shocking

The orange colored energy was clearing and the monster was revealed to be none other than….

Kari: THE CLOVERFIELD MONSTER!

The huge beast roared its signature wailing screech.

Kari: Oh man I should use a card but witch one?

Kari was thinking but she realized that the only monster capable to fight that monster was Godzilla but his energy is completely empty, while thinking a noise was heard Kari noticed it was coming from the device Jake had taken from M.F and used to summon monsters but it was inside Jake's suit.

Kari: Hey that thing is beeping but I can't get it it's inside the suit.

Just then the suit handed the device to Kari with a tentacle coming from Jake's hand Kari took it then the tentacle was massaging Jake's injury.

Kari: Hey the suit it's healing the injury that's cool, huh?

Then Kari noticed how much Jakes muscles were developed and she started to blush thinking:

Kari's thoughts: Wow he has such hot muscles.

But then she got out of her trance and shaked her head.

Kari: Wait ill think of Jakes body some other time I have to check this thing.

Kari saw that it was a button that was beeping she pressed it and a glow came from inside Jake, the suit grabbed what was glowing and handed it to Kari it was the Godzilla card.

Kari: Why is the card glowing?

Then the glowing went away only to reveal that the card had changed the picture to a different black Godzilla with the name Godzilla 80's.

Kari: Well I guess it's a different card so let's go!

Kari slashed the card and yelled.

Kari: Godzilla, PROTECT THE EARTH AND GROW TO YOURE REAL SIZE!

And out came the black Godzilla with a deep and longer roar then the original.

Kari: Wow this Godzilla is bigger and looks stronger.

The radioactive monster charged at Clover and picked him up throwing him a short but tall distance the monster made a thud and roared with the sting of the pain but quickly got up and charged at Godzilla but Godzilla defended himself Clover was able to swing his arms to hit Godzilla but Godzilla clawed bit punch and use his tail to damage clover, the two monster were injured tired but still had the intension to fight until…

Kari: Man I need to end this quick ummm oh right, GODZILLA USE ATOMIC BREATH!

Godzilla agreed but instead of the traditional blue color of his breath it was going to come out red his eyes got red his spines got red and red energy was coursing trough his body until he just let it go and shot at Clover disintegrating him in a huge group of fire and exploding causing a miniature mushroom cloud and when the smoke cleared all that was left was the Clover card flowing down.

M.F: NOOOO I HAVE TO GET CLOVER! , MECHAGODZILLA WREK HAVOC!

The mechanical monster came out and made its traditional screech and was hovering outside of the torch of the statue of liberty.

M.F: Mechagodzilla get that card!

The robot saluted and flew to the card and a little robot claw came out from his chest and grabbed the card then it went back inside and put away the card inside him going back to M.F awaiting orders.

M.F: Now open you're passenger containment.

The robot opened his back and turned around to let M.F enter.

M.F: Ok **gets in** now lets see what button is this?

The door closed and a beep was heard and then an engine was heard roaring and the mechanical monster flew away like a rocket ship with super speed and a trace of fire from his feet rockets and all that was heard was the rockets and M.F screaming like a little girl.

Kari: **Giggle** he screams like a girl any way good job Godzilla!

The old Godzilla roared in victory to the sky only to then flash in a green energy and zap to Kari's hand turning back to a card.

Kari: So is this new form permanent?

The card glowed again and turned back to Godzilla 2000.

Kari: Well I guess not well anyways Mothrah take us back to the alleyway!

Mothrah roared and flew to the alleyway slowly landing until she reached the floor then Kari got down and got Jake down then Kari pressed a button on the device and Mothrah turned into a chibi version of herself and started to fly in the same spot next to Kari who was checking on Jake.

Kari: Well at least the injury is almost gone.

The suit was healing the last of the injury then when it was finished it covered the ripped part of the suit and Jake started to wake up.

Jake: Ugh what happened?

Kari: Umm you missed a fight against an old Godzilla vs. the Cloverfield monster nothing special.

Jake: Awww man no fair where is the fat guy?

Kari: He flew away inside of Mechagodzilla with the cards.

Jake: Awww man he got away now what? He has more cards we need more cards to even the odds, huh?

The symbiote took out the piece of paper that fell from M.F and handed it to Jake.

Jake: Hey what's this? , **unfolds paper** it's a map!

Kari: For what?

Jake: Fore the rest of the cards!

Kari: Great how many are there left!

Jake: Only one fraction but it will help us either way, there in gramercy park sweet were close stay here I'm going after them!

Jake made the suit recover his head and then jumped real high and then web zipped to Gramercy Park, Kari decided to play with the little monster and took them out in their chibi forms witch led to Motrah and Rodan play tag in the air, Anguirus rolling into a ball while Gamera played soccer with him, while Godzilla was taking a nap and Kari watching over them then Jake came swooping down slowly until landing on the floor holding a web line.

Jake: Got them, but it wasn't easy.

Kari: Why?

Jake: Umm I forgot… **boulder passes by the entrance of the alleyway**

Kari: So what monsters did you get?

Jake: I got the global defense force fraction so lets see **pulls cards out** Kiryu, Mechagodzilla 2, Moguera, Mecha King Ghidorah and Ultraman sweet come on out everyone!

All of the defenders came out in their chibi forms and made their signature roar but in a cuter way

Kari: Hey isn't the tree headed guy one of those from the fat guy's monsters?

Jake: Actually it's the same monster but this one is from the future in an other reality **waves fingers**

Kari: Umm ok hey when are you taking off you're costume? I think people will wonder why I'm talking with spider-man.

Jake: Oh right lets see ok symbiote hide.

Just as the suit was hiding a curious Anguirus tapped on chibi Mecha K.G's robot chest then a sonic sound wave came from him and Jake fell to the ground screaming in pain smashing the concrete floor underneath.

Kari: Jake what's wrong?

Jake: Its Mecha K.G TELL HIM TO TURN OFF HIS SONIC SOUND WAVE ITS HURTING THE SUIT SO IN OTHER WORDS IT ALSO HURTS ME!

Mecha K.G turned off the wave and the symbiote came off from Jake and stayed still.

Jake: Oh no the suit came off must have it back….. ugh

Jake then fainted and the symbiote looked around and noticed Jake was knocked out so it went to Kari it attached itself to Kari and covered all of her body to then turn into the suit like Jake it was all black except for the eye's and a spider a symbol on her chest and back.

Kari: Wow hey why did you get on me?... in order to survive you need a host? …. Ok so I have you until Jake wakes up I guess I can use you great I have an idea ill be right back all of little guys attention!

All of the monsters lined up like if they where in the army and Kari walked like a military commando.

Kari: Ok little guys I have to get some things meanwhile take care of little sleepyhead here **points Jake**

The monsters saluted and kept watch over Jake while Kari went and ¨borrowed¨ some things like wood, furniture, a TV, minifridge, posters, and everything to make a clubhouse, Kari arrived with all the items and placed them in a corner.

Kari: Ok guys you're going to help me build a clubhouse but umm we need plans.

Moguera came close to Kari and made his noise witch involved only saying his name like a Pokémon and printed out sheets of blue paper and handed them to Kari.

Kari: Hey this is great good job Moguera.

Moguera: Moguera!

Kari: Ok everyone here are the plans I'm going to help you all but first we need some cover up.

Kari then shot two streams of webs and covered the whole entrance of the alleyway with web then went back to the monsters and helped them build the clubhouse until...

Kari: Whew finally finished good work guys!

All of the monsters roared in happiness and went back to playing outside not having to worry for people to see them since they added a curtain covering the entrance.

Kari: Well were finally finished but Jake is still knocked out hmm oh I know what to do I've always wondered.

Kari went inside the clubhouse and went downstairs in the secret room she built and stayed there for a while until.

Jake: Oww my head THE SUIT! , where is it?

Kari: Umm over here.

Jake turned around and was shocked at the beauty Kari was wearing that suit showing her curves and well her features until he got out of the trance.

Jake: Wow Kari you look great in that suit.

Kari: Thanks but would you like it back?

Jake: Yeah I miss the feeling of the symbiote.

Jake and Kari put their hands together and the suit went from Kari to Jake.

Jake: Ahh feels great and why is the suit feeling all relaxed but tired at the same time? Eh ill ask later right now I'm happy ok now hide inside me again simby.

The symbiote hid inside Jake and left him with the clothes he had on except that his shirt and jacket had a huge hole in his chest.

Jake: Aww man looks like I need you simby as a shirt.

Jake took off his jacket and shirt revealing his upper body making Kari blush again until the symbiote covered Jake's upper body and turned into a cool shirt with the spider symbol.

Jake: Cool and hey since when was there a clubhouse here?

Kari: Oh me and the little guys build it when I had the suit by the way now I know why you're always with the suit on it feels great, oh and also I figured out the suit is a girl!

Jake: Wow really?, that's shocking but hey its actually getting late we should go home.

Kari: Yeah here **gives reality device**

Jake: Thanks now monsters back to cards!

All of the little monsters flashed into their corresponding light and zapped into Jake's hands.

Jake: Well see you tomorrow?

Kari: Yeah but not in the park right here in the clubhouse but hey we should put it a name what do you think?

Jake: I don't know lets decide it tomorrow.

Kari: Ok sure see you tomorrow **kisses Jake on the cheek**

Jake: Later **waves**

Kari left running then Jake turned into spider man and swinged away.

Hey guys leave a name for the clubhouse the best one will be used good luck the contest ends when I say so

Godzilla Fan


End file.
